My (One Sided) Love
by Ren Afrezya
Summary: "Aishiteru-ssu yo, Kurokocchi,"/"Kise-kun jangan mengatakan rasa suka dengan mudahnya Kise-kun. Itu akan membuat orang salah paham."/"Ha'i."/"Sayonara-ssu yo, Kurokocchi." KiKuro. Kise x Kuroko.


_**Teikou chuugakkou, Hari Kelulusan**_

Di pagi hari yang cerah, pohon-pohon di sekitar halaman SMP Teikou berguguran. Warna merah muda kelopak Sakura itu tertiup angin. Beterbangan kesana kemari mengelilingi halaman SMP teikou. Menampilkan kesan indah bagi yang melihatnya.

Di bawah kelopak-kelopak Sakura itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memandang langit dengan senyum cerah mengihasi wajahnya. Orang itu bernama Kise Ryouta.

Dan,, di pagi hari yang cerah ini, di hari kelulusannya ini dia berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang selama ini dia suka. Seseorang dengan helai rambut berwarna baby blue. Seseorang dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise tersenyum lagi. Matanya terpejam, namun kepalanya masih mnengadah menatap langit.

"_Aishiteru-ssu yo, _Kuroko_cchi_,"

.

.

.

**My (One Sided) Love**

By Afrezya no Ren

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! BL, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typo(s), Judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, dll

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara sol sepatu yang tengah beradu dengan dinginnya lantai koridor lantai dua yang sepi.

Seorang pemuda berambut baby blue tengah berjalan menuju ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Dia menuju ke sana karena seseoarang yang memintanya. Seseorang itu adalah pemuda berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta.

Pemuda berambut baby blue itu terus berjalan menuju kearah taman belakang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut telah sampai di taman belakang.

Taman belakang di penuhi dengan pohon-pohon Sakura yang sekarang tengah bermekaran. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura melambai-lambai diterpa angin, lalu kelopak-kelopak tersebut berguguran menjadikannya seperti hujan bunga Sakura.

Di tengah hujan Sakura itu dia melihat Kise. Dia sedang duduk menyandar pada pohon besar yang ada di taman.

Kuroko menghampiri Kise.

Setelah sampai di samping Kise, dapat dia lihat bahwa Kise tertidur.

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membangunkan Kise.

Namun, tak sampai jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh Kise telah terbangun.

.

.

.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya.

Sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya membuat matanya sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan sinarnya.

Setelah beradaptasi, Kise merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya. Tepatnya di atas wajahnya. Karena saat matanya yang sewarna madu itu telah bisa beradaptasi, dia melihat surai baby blue tengah menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan datar.

Kise kaget.

Surai baby blue?

Kuroko_cchi_?

"Ku-kuroko_cchi_?" teriaknya heboh.

Sedangkan orang yang membuat Kise kaget hanya menatap Kise dengan datar. Lalu berdiri dan bersandar di pohon tempat Kise sebelumnya tidur.

"Se-sedang apa disini, Kurok_ccchi_?" tanya Kise kemudian didiringi dengan senyuman secerah mentari, karena Kuroko dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Bukannya Kise_-kun_ yang memintaku datang kesini?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang masih datar.

Eh?

Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, bingung. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tersentak.

Ah, ya. Dia lupa kalau dia meminta Kuroko untuk datang ke taman belakang dan menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dia simpan untuk Kuroko.

"Ah, _sou-ssu ka_," ucap Kise. "_Gomen, _aku lupa Kuroko_cchi_." Menyatukan kedua tangan di depan wajah dengan mata tertutup.

"Ha'i." Hanya tanggapan singkat dari Kuroko itulah yang menjadi jawaban.

Kemudian hening kembali menyapa mereka berdua.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, hendak mengawali percakapan karena sepertinya Kise tidak berniat untuk memulainya.

Sedangkan Kise? Dia sedang bingung. Perasannya campur aduk.

Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya sekarang.

Namun, bagian lain hatinya berkata bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan di tolak oleh Kuroko.

'Arrgghhh... Aku bingung," teriak batin Kise frustasi.

"Kise-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kise-_kun_ bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kuroko lagi masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Eh,, yahh.. itu.." gagapnya. Dia sekarang sedang gugup luar biasa.

'Aahh... Kenapa menyatakan perasaan saja sesulit ini, sih?'

Kuroko menunggu.

Lalu..

"Jika Kise-_kun_ tidak bisa bicara sekarang tidak apa-apa, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi yang—lagi-lagi—datar. Karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga dengan Kise-_kun_."

Kise menatap Kuroko bingung.

Dibicarakan? Apa?

"_Nan-ssu ka_, Kuroko_cchi_?"

Kuroko menarik napas pelan.

"Kise-_kun_?" panggilnya.

"_Hai-ssu_?" jawab Kise dengan perasaan bingung.

"Bisa Kise-_kun_ hilangkan kebiasaan Kise-_kun_ memelukku?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tmembuatku tidak nyaman Kise-_kun_. Dan juga, sebaiknya Kise-_kun_ hilangkan kebiasaan Kise-_kun_ yang selalu mengatakan kalau Kise-_kun_ menyukaiku stiap kali kita bertemu, Kise-_kun_. Karena oarng-orang akan berpikiran aneh akan hal itu, Kise-_kun_." Jeda sejenak. "Kise-_kun_ jangan mengatakan rasa suka dengan mudahnya Kise-_kun_. Itu akan membuat orang salah paham."

Kise diam. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya tak dapat berpikir lagi setelah mendengar penuturan dari Kuroko tersebut.

Apalagi, Kuroko mengatakannya dengan pandangan datar dan nada suara yang juga datar.

Pandangan Kise kosong.

"Kise-_kun_? Apa Kise-_kun_ mendengarku?" Kuroko melihat Kise dengan pandangan heran. Kise yang biasanya tidak pernah bisa diam kenapa jadi langsung jadi pendiam.

Kise tersentak kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Eh.. eh.. Ah.. Y-ya. Aku mendengarmu, Kuroko_cchi_." Senyum yang—terkesan di paksakan—secerah mentari Kise berikan pada Kuroko.

"Kise-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

Senyum paksa lagi.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja Kuroko_cch_."

Bohong.

Kise berbohong.

Dia berbohong kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya, hatinya sekarang sakit. Sangat sakit. Kise ingin menangis. Menangis sampai ia puas.

Namun, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak disini, tidak di hadapan Kuroko.

"Oh, ya. Bukankah ada yang ingin Kise-_kun_ bicarakan denganku?'

Tersenyum lagi. Karena sepertinya Kuroko tidak merasakan kalau senyum yang Kise tampilkan adalah senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Hehe. Tidak jadi Kuroko_cchi_." Melihat jam tangannya sebentar. "Aku ada pemotretan saat ini. _Dakara, jaa-ne _Kuroko_cchi_. Selamat atas kelulusannya, Kuroko_cchi_. Dan,, maaf untuk sikapku selama ini."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Kise berlari, dia terus berlari dan tak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Perasaannya hancur.

Hancur sudah harapannya untuk berpacaran dengan Kuroko.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko, tapi sudah mendapatkan jawaban.

Dan, jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang membuatnya bahagia, justru sebaliknya jawaban itu membuatnya sedih dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Kise berhenti berlari. Dia berada di pinggir jalan dengan pohon-pohon di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Dia menyandar pada pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh, dia terduduk, menyandar pada batang pohon.

Setelahnya, dia menangis.

Kise Ryouta menangis.

Kise Ryouta yang dikenal sebagai sosok model yang periang, ceria, dan selalu menebarkan senyum kemanapun itu menangis hanya karena perasaannya tak dapat tersampaikan pada orang yang dia sukai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Isakan pilu terdengar dari arah Kise ysng tengah meringkuk dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dia antara mereka.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kise terus saja menangis tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar. Untunglah keadaan sekitar Kise sekarang sedang sepi.

"Hiks.." Suara isakan Kise semakin lama semakin mengecil, kamudian isakan tersebut hilang. Digantikan dengan senyum sedih. Kilatan terluka tampak jelas tercetak di kelopak mata madunya.

Dia menatap langit sore. Cahaya orange menghiasi langit, menggantikan warna biru yang tadi masih berada disana. Sang mentari pun juga dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke istananya. Membiarkan bulan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi di waktu malam.

Setetes air mata Kise menetes bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat tinggal yang Kise ucapkan untuk perasaannya pada Kuroko.

"_Sayonara-ssu yo,_ Kuroko_cchi_."

Bisiknya pada semilir angin.

Ya. Sepertinya Kise harus menyerah.

Dia menyerah pada perasaannya pada Kuroko.

Dia akan mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Melupakan...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN/?**_

a/n

Hai-ssu yo. Ini persembahan Zy untuk kalian. Semoga minna-san suka.

Gomeenn, kalau akhirnya kayak gitu. Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau yang sudah berkenan dimohon untuk review #aaiiihhh.. malah promosi# oke. Back. Untuk yng nggk brknan nggk pa-pa, karena Zy sendiri juga agak gimana gitu sama akhirnya.

Masak Ryou-chan di buat sengsara sih? Huwwaaa... #nangis bombai (readers : he? yang buat ni ff kan u thor. Napa jadi u yang nangis?# zy : (mengerjap) ah iya, iya. Kenapa kalian nggak ngingetin?# readers : kan baru diingetin.#minjem gunting akashi lalu lemaprin ke author.# zy : (lari.) oke, akhir kata jangan lupa review yak. Zy mw kabur dulu.. Paii~.


End file.
